Diary of Koby-Meppo
Diary of Koby-Meppo is the second Cover Story created as a side story on the title pages of each One Piece chapter. The story can be set between the events of Romance Dawn Arc and the events of Jango's Dance Paradise. Short Summary In Koby and Helmeppo's cover mini-arc, the two become unwillingly involved in an escape attempt by Morgan and the bravery shown by the two earns them the respect of their superiors, and the attention of Vice Admiral Garp, who decides after seeing their bravery to train them. Koby and Helmeppo serve under the Vice Admiral Garp, at Marine Headquarters, as well as training to become stronger under him. Long Summary Koby and Helmeppo join the Marines, but find themselves doing a large amount of janitor work. Koby takes all the chores they have to do in stride, but Helmeppo does not, angrily stabbing a doll resembling Luffy. However, Koby continues to do his best in order to become a full member of the Marines, even studying hard during night hours. The two are later tasked with chore duty on a ship transferring the prisoner Morgan, much to their shock. As they clean the ship's weapons, Helmeppo is worried about his father possibly getting the death penalty. However, Helmeppo later notices something shocking: the ship of the famed Vice Admiral Garp is coming. Garp prepares to take Morgan over to his ship, and Koby has to restrain Helmeppo. However, Morgan catches Garp off-guard and slashes him before taking Helmeppo hostage in the process. Morgan then escapes with Helmeppo on a small boat. Quickly, the Marines prepare to fire on the small vessel to ensure Morgan's demise. However, Koby, not willing to let them kill his friend, scares them away with a gun. Bogard cuts Koby's guns into pieces, but Garp steps in before the two can continue fighting, claiming that he had been sleeping when Morgan slashed him. Meanwhile, on Morgan's escape vessel, Helmeppo finally makes a decision and abandons his father. Helmeppo swims back to the Marine ship, where he, Koby, and the other Marines apologize to Garp for the ruckus and call themselves worthless. It seems like forever before Garp speaks, but after five seconds Garp decides to take the two with him. However, Koby and Helmeppo still have to do janitor duty at their new headquarters, but they still get to train in the night, only this time they do physical exercises. Back at their old headquarters, the girl they shared lunch with demands to know where they are, as Garp oversees his beaten and bruised trainees training. Chapter Titles # Afterwards with Koby and Helmeppo (Chapter 83) # Odd Jobs, Odd Jobs!! (Chapter 84) # A Rest Outside of Base (Chapter 85) # Study Study!! (Chapter 87) # Odd Jobs on the Ship Taking Morgan to be Prosecuted (Chapter 88) # Odd Jobs on the Ship!! (Chapter 89) # Odd Jobs, Odd...?!! (Chapter 90) # The Ship of Marine Headquarters Vice Admiral Garp (Chapter 91) # The Delivery of Morgan (Chapter 92) # Marine Headquarters vice admiral's Negligence (Chapter 93) # An Unthinkable MEPPrisoner (Chapter 95) # Morgan's Escape (Chapter 96) # Prepare to Fire (Chapter 97) # Obstruction of Bombardment (Chapter 98) # Obstruction of Bombardment Obstruction (Chapter 99) # Obstruction of Bombardment Obstruction Obstruction (Chapter 101) # Helmeppo's Determination (Chapter 102) # Vice Admiral Garp's Negligence (Chapter 104) # Morgan Alone (Chapter 105) # Helmeppo's Return (Chapter 106) # Apology (Chapter 108) # We are Worthless (Chapter 109) # 5 Seconds Before Garp's Speech (Chapter 110) # I Shall Take These Two Under My Wing (Chapter 112) # Koby-Meppo, to the Marine Headquarters (Chapter 113) # Odd Jobs, Odd Jobs at the Marine Headquarters!! (Chapter 114) # Special Training During Valuable Sleeping Time!! (Chapter 115) # Everyday, Everyday, Special Training, Special Training!! (Chapter 116) # A Small Farewell (Chapter 118) # Laughing Garp and the Hard-Working Young Men (Chapter 119) Gallery Aftermath Jango's Dance Paradise Morgan continues his lonely trip and falls asleep, crossing Jango's boat. Koby and Helmeppo continue their training under the Vice Admiral Garp and Bogard in the Marine Headquarters. Post-Enies Lobby Arc Koby and Helmeppo, along with Garp and Bogard, meet Luffy and Zoro again after the events of Enies Lobby Arc. 4Kids Edits * For unknown reasons, this mini story was left out of the 4kids dub. Trivia *This is the second cover story to be animated. *With two episodes, this is the third of three shortest arcs adapted in the anime, the others being Buggy's Crew Adventure Chronicles and Reverse Mountain Arc, and with the shortest filler arc, the Cidre Guild Arc. *In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, the order of volume 17 and 18 of this side story is inverted. Arc Navigation References Site Navigation it:Diario di Kobi ed Hermeppo fr:Le Combat Quotidien de Koby et Hermep pl:Pamiętniki Coby-Meppo 02